sgfafandomcom-20200214-history
Oscar Warfield
| cityofbirth = Bonneville | countryofbirth = St. Gregory | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Midfielder | currentclub = New Castle (manager) | clubnumber = | youthyears = 1975-1982 | youthclubs = East Bonneville | years = 1982-1988 1997-2000 2000-2001 | clubs = East Bonneville/New Castle Forest United New Castle | caps(goals) = | nationalyears = 1985-2001 | nationalteam = St. Gregory | nationalcaps(goals) = 50 (6) | manageryears = 2014-2018 2018- | managerclubs = SGFASOE New Castle }}Oscar Jean-Claude Warfield (born January 21, 1964) is a Gregorian football manager and former player, who currently serves as manager of League A club New Castle, a club where he also spent several years as a player. A former central midfielder, Warfield is considered one of St. Gregory's first star homegrown professional footballers; he came through the youth ranks at New Castle (then known as East Bonneville) and going on to enjoy a playing career spanning 21 years with clubs in England, Scotland and St. Gregory. Warfield helped to spearhead one of the country's first dynasties, being part of a New Castle side that won three League A championships in a row between 1986-87 and 1988-89 (they won a further title in 1990-91 after Warfield had departed for England). At international level, he earned 50 caps for the St. Gregory national level, being named to its very first squad in 1985 and appearing in its first FIFA-sanctioned match in 1996, at the age of 32. After retiring as a player, Warfield moved into coaching and, later, management – his youth-oriented approach earned him the nickname Pere Oscar ("Father Oscar") among his players. He has coached two of St. Gregory's major youth programs, Highlanders and the SGFA School of Excellence, and also managed the St. Gregory national team during the late 2000s. Managerial career New Castle On June 8, 2018, Warfield was introduced as the new manager of New Castle, ending several weeks of media speculation linking the former Reds player with the vacant managerial job. Warfield set about rebuilding the New Castle roster with his typical focus on youth development; the club cut ties with Kai Pérez and Ramón Ventura and promoted Baptiste Mathis and Finley Freitas to full-time roles with the first team. Warfield also notably signed veteran striker Jimmy Bennamani from Banks City to mentor the team's young attacking corp. On September 22, Warfield's Reds hosted Bennamani's former side, Banks City, to open the 2018-19 League A season. Warfield received a standing ovation as he was introduced to the Redfield crowd, and New Castle went on to win 2-0 behind goals from Jacky Simon and Todd Luck. Four weeks later, on October 19, the Reds earned Warfield his first signature victory as they defeated Bonneville United 1-0 at Redfield; it was New Castle's first win in the Bonneville derby in over four years. New Castle would go on to have their strongest League A season in seven years, ending the season on an 11-match unbeaten run that culminated in a 4th-place finish, just four points behind eventual champions, Helena United. Category:Manager pages Category:New Castle F.C. managers Category:SGFA School of Excellence managers Category:Highlanders F.C. managers Category:St. Gregory national team managers Category:Player pages Category:New Castle F.C. players Category:Forest United F.C. players Category:St. Gregory national team players Category:People from Bonneville